A hybrid vehicle is known that includes a hybrid-vehicle electric motor housing device including a case housing an electric motor, a rotor shaft of the electric motor, and a support member supporting the rotor shaft.
For example, this corresponds to an electric motor housing device of a hybrid vehicle of Patent Document 1. In the hybrid-vehicle electric motor housing device of Patent Document 1, a support member rotatably supporting a rotor shaft of an electric motor is fastened to a case. One end portion of the rotor shaft is rotatably supported by the support member via a bearing, and the other end portion is also rotatably supported by the case via a bearing.
In this case, since a shaft voltage is generated in the rotor shaft due to the drive of the electric motor, an insulating plate (insulating member) is disposed between the case and the support member so as not to cause electric corrosion attributable to a current caused by the shaft voltage and flowing through the bearing in a closed circuit including the rotor shaft, the support member, and the case.